


Sunrise

by victory_cookies



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, danbrey, my two soft girls being soft, vampfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_cookies/pseuds/victory_cookies
Summary: Just girls being gay
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff I wrote a little while ago while feeling soft

“Aubrey. _Psst._ Aubrey.”

Aubrey rolled over onto her front, groaning into her pillow. “Go away, Dani… ’s too early…”

Dani giggled. “Too early for what?”

“Everything,” Aubrey murmured, turning back over. She yawned, eyes fluttering open. “Why’re you up already?”

“It’s a secret,” Dani said, biting back a grin. “You’ll have to come and see.”

Aubrey moaned and rolled out of bed, a hint of a smile on her face. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. Lead the way, sweetpea.”

* * *

The sky was still dark, the horizon tinted with fiery orange, licking up over the tops of the trees and the flattened peak of Mount Kepler.

Dani and Aubrey lay side-by-side on the roof of the lodge in silence, looking up at the pinpricks of light still faintly littering the heavens. Aubrey reached out her hand, taking Dani’s in her own and rubbing her thumb along her finger lovingly.

The last stars began to wink out, the sky brightening, and Dani sat up. “Ah, here we go!”

Aubrey sat up just as the sun began to peek over the treetops, turning the sky a vibrant orange, followed by a bubblegum pink. Soon enough, the entire sky was filled with colour, spilling across the horizon like a abstract painting, yellows and pinks and oranges dyeing the clouds to look like cotton candy.

Aubrey let out a small gasp, gripping Dani’s hand tighter. “It’s… so pretty!” she whispered. “Why have I never seen it like this before?”

Dani shrugged sheepishly. “Kepler has always had beautiful sunrises. I thought it was about time you watched one.”

Aubrey nodded, eyes wide as the sun continued to rise with magnificent colour. She then scooted closer to Dani and pulled her into a hug. Dani gently kissed her on the top of her head.

“Thank you,” Aubrey said, her head buried in Dani’s shoulder.

“Anything for you.”

Aubrey pulled away as turned back out towards the sun. A hint of blue was beginning to appear, the sun rising higher with every passing minute. She sighed. “Just think… soon, we’ll have our own place! We can sit on the roof every morning and watch the sunrise if we want to.”

Dani nodded, grinning. She then reached into the bag that she had carried up with her and pulled out a metal thermos. She handed it to Aubrey. “I made you some hot chocolate.”

“Oh, thanks!” Aubrey took the thermos, unscrewing it and taking a long sip. She exhaled contentedly. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you, y'know that?”

Dani only smiled.

They continued to sit in silence, Aubrey sipping her hot chocolate, the both of them calmly listening to the sounds of birds chirping in the forest nearby, basking in the morning sunlight.

Suddenly, Aubrey piped up. “I guess sunlight doesn’t kill vampires then, huh?”

Dani giggled, rolling her eyes and giving Aubrey a light punch on the arm. “No, of course not!” she laughed.

Aubrey grinned.

Dani sighed. “I love you, you dork.”

Aubrey leaned back, looking out at then rising sun and the now-blue sky. “I love you too, Dani.”


End file.
